Aquia (God Genesis)
|-|Normal Form= |-|Water God Form= Aquia is one of the few True Primordials in existence. He is 5th oldest being in creation. Born after his big sister, Ignia. Ignia represents the endless sea. His realm is known as the Aquarium. Which is filled with endless water and levels all of creation. The water pressure there is enough to crush reality as a whole if it ever was tossed in his sea. His realm is pitch black and is filled with sea "abominations". He was erased by Alice due to interfering with one of her competitions with Chaos. However, like all things erased, he was sent to Coldharbour, also known as Void's realm where she has say as to what may return from it or not. Due to her obsession with transcends, she did not let him go. Appearance See picture Personality Aquia cares very deeply for his big sister Ignia and all things that she created. However this reason is what got him erased by Alice. As when Alice and Chaos's competition threatened her creation, he interfered with that which pissed Alice off. As she does not care if one is a transcendent or not. He and Ignia would often come to his realm and sink into the deep sea. To them both, his realm has a special bliss if one is able to withstand the water pressure. They would sometimes hold hands and sink together. Most of his relationships is with his older sister. He tolerates no disrespect towards Ignia, even if one is another true primordial or transcendent. Normally he is very chill and calm collected, a trait he shares with Ignia. With the only time this changing is when something threatens her, or the entirety of creation and not just a few dimensions or multiverses. He seems to have a really high interest in beings that represent water such as Ayanna and Poseidon. To him they are aspects. He seems to be very afraid of Void. As he was willing to step up to Alice but he was completely terrified of Void. Though this could be because he had already seen what the big three are capable of. When other transcendents plotted to escape by destroying Void, he was not having it at all. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Aquia, Endless Sea, Water Primordial, Water Pressure, Sea, Ocean Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: True Primordial, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Plot Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Being the embodiment of water, he has complete control of water on a beyond conceptual level), Reality Warping, Creation, Cosmic Awareness (He can be aware of events on an omniversal scale. But he can limit this ability), Time Manipulation (Aquia has complete control over time. He can even make beings that aren't affected by it become affected), Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Aquia can create, alter, and destroy concepts freely), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Elemental Manipulation (Aquia has complete control over all elements), Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He can create, manipulate and destroy souls how she see's fit), Flight, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Aquia can vanish and reappear anywhere he wants), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5), Summoning Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Comparable to his older sister Ignia, although he is seen as weaker. Far superior to other beings transcendent of dimensions and concepts. Existing as countless steps above them. His realm alone can crush all of creation while it only causes him and Ignia bliss swimming inside it. Limited by Chaos, Alice, and Void) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscience, but he can limit how much she wants to know Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Willpower Users